


The wedding

by Sa1989



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Co written by VgaultThe doc and Graham tie the knot
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The wedding

Graham was starting at the scene in front of him. He could hardly believe that this day had finally arrived. Graham smiled as Ryan who looked amazing in his suit. Ryan smiled back and asked “are you ready for this grandpa?” Graham Just nodded and looked towards the archway when the doc and yas would soon walk through. Soon the doctor and Yaz walked in. She was still wearing her usual outfit minus her coat. Yaz had changed into a floor length dress and had her hair styled. Graham noticed the way Ryan smiled at Yaz, if only they would realise how much they liked each other he thought. However he was pulled from his thoughts when the doctor appeared in front of him. Graham took her hands in his and said “are you sure about this?” The doctor replied was “more than sure” graham and the doctor had decided not to have a priest instead the would just say the vows they had wrote in front of the two people who had helped them find each other. “Doc I met you on the worst day of my life but through the darkness of losing grace, you were a shining light. You showed me how to live again and to love again. I am so grateful for that so I make this vow with every breath I take and with every heartbeat I have left, I will love you more than any other human has ever loved a time lord” graham said with such conviction in his voice, no one could ever doubt his love for the doctor Graham had stopped talking and it was now the doctors turn. She was happy they were finally doing this she and Graham had been together for quite a few years now but she was also scared. She was scared for their future together. She wasn't human and she knew graham will die one day long before she will. "Graham I will always be sorry about what happened to Grace. She was such a remarkable woman. I love you with both my hearts and I promise to be with you for as long as you need me. I'm glad this face is the one to love you" After the vows had been said and they shared a long kiss Ryan and yas hugged them in celebrate. "I suppose this makes you my step-grandson now" the doctor said with a laugh to Ryan. After leaving the church they made their way back to Graham and the doctors house for tea. Yaz noticed the doctor couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
